my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jin Kirigiri
'The Peace-Slaver '(Real Name Jin Kirigiri) is a powerful villain and is the older brother of Taichi Kirigiri and uncle of Maizono Otodashi. Appearance The Peace-Slaver has a slender appearance with no human appearance because of all the scars he has inside his body. He wears a orange scale bodysuit which is covered with black, grey, and silver armor with 2 eyes covering each of it's leggings, arms, shouder pads, and chest that all resemble dragon heads. He also has 2 small wings in his back that are used for flying up to escape and fight another day. He wears a orange mask that is covered with light orange visors that take the shape of 2 dragons, and a black metal piece that holds the visors together thus making it one whole visor. He also wears a yellow belt that goes around his waist which also carries a device that stores his weapon. Personality The Peace-Slaver has 2 split personalities, 1 being calm and rational about everything and the other being insane and malicious wishing everything would die in one piece. His calm and rational personality is that he acts like a mastermind and always hires his minions to do dastardly work for him while he's busy making plans for other robberies, killing, and assaults that he only can do by himself and not with other people. When he is face to face with heroes, he always acts calm and gets ready to know them by talking to them in person, by phone, or by a electronic device. Whenever he tries to talk to anyone who wants to fight him, he just stands there dodging every attack even if it means getting hit in the face lots of times. But when he gets hit a lot, he fights back with various punches and kicks. His insane and malicious personality is "activated" whenever he fights someone who is really powerful and really good at being a hero. He starts to laugh insanely while fighting, always acts like a true mastermind by kidnapping and torturing other heroes and even heroes in training telling them everything they know by melting their clothes or hero suit off with his magma. When he's fully enraged, he loses control and then becomes more insane then before and even gains a few more magma from his anger. History When the Peace-Slaver was once Jin Kirigiri, he and were kids, they we're orphans after their parents we're killed in a flooding incident that was occurred when a earthquake happened just before Taichi's birthday. After when it occurred, Taichi was taken to a orphanage for him to never see her again while he was taken to a experimental lab that was only for children who don't have any Quirks. After a few years passed, Jin began to develop insaneness inside him and started to develop a quirk that was used by a villain before, he could control magma with his bare hands. After developing more insaneness, he began to go on a winning streak in the lab and then started to befriend other villains like him. After a few more years passed, Jin's insaneness reached it's max and then he became the most insane person to ever live. So when he "graduated", he then cooled off from his insaneness and then became a gentleman and a villain now calling himself, "The Peace-Slaver". After that, he began to be a master Villain by stealing loots and gold and killing people every day and night. Powers and Abilities Quirk Magma Eruption - Magma Eruption is a Quirk used only by him. This Quirk allows him to use the power to control lava and use it to do a lot of things with it like erupt it from the ground, use it on his hands for hot punches, and even surround himself with lava and hot rocks making him more powerful and can be able to even equip it as armor. He 1st discovered this when he was killing people in the Laboratory located in Moscow, Russia. After killing over 100 people, he started to kill a person with his fist which was covered in lava. Weakness When he uses too much lava and magma, his body overheats and he can't use his quirk for the next 2 hours which makes him vulnerable to anything including ice. When he uses his lava and magma on ice that is really cold, it solidifies and becomes nothing but pebbles making his lava less stronger than before. When he is in a place where there is no magma anywhere, he uses fire instead which makes him vulnerable to anyone who uses ice. Abilities Expert Fighting He is a expert at fighting focusing on kicking and punching only and sometimes using his head when going rough on people. His punching focuses on jabs and uppercuts while his kicking focuses on roundhouse kicks and straight on to their guts putting them off balance. Trivia The Peace-Slaver is based on Kamen Rider Cross-Z and his super form, Cross-Z Magma. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Vidle